tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Freeze
|previous episode=Up River}} Big Freeze-это тринадцатый и последний эпизод буксиров . Plot Winter has arrived, and nothing is able to come in or out of Bigg City Port. However, the tugs are expecting the S.S. Vienna to arrive, so Hercules is given the task to bring the cruise liner in as far as Lillie Lightship. Lillie is low on fuel, and asks Hercules if he had seen Ten Cents, which he hasn't yet. After she explains about Ten Cents offer to her, Hercules warns Lillie that if she is unable to guide her in with her light, Vienna would sail on to the next available port. Meanwhile, Ten Cents and Sunshine are trying their best to find a fuel barge for Lillie Lightship. Captain Star has told them that, if Lillie's light is not working when S.S Vienna arrives, the cruise liner will not risk running-aground and will sail on to the next port without a stop, meaning it is vital that they find a fuel barge quickly. The two switchers know that the whole operation depends on them. Unfortunately, the only fuel barge they find is in the tow of Zorran. As Zorran brings the fuel barge to the fuel depot, where Zip and Zug are waiting, The Star switchers catch up and try to convince Zorran to give them his fuel barge so they can supply Lillie Lightship. However, Zorran refuses, believing that Ten Cents and Sunshine are going to supply Vienna’s heating plant, which is his job. Ten Cents and Sunshine tell O.J. about Zorran and the fuel barge, and O.J. agrees that Zorran is making a big mistake; without Lillie's light, there will be no visit from Vienna for either fleet. Just then, Sunshine has an idea and suggests to collect the emergency light barge, which is stored up at the creek. O.J. agrees and tells the Star switchers to collect it as quickly as they can before dark. As the Star switchers head off, Zip and Zug overheard their conversation and believed they want to beat Zorran to Vienna. Meanwhile, at the garbage dump, Warrior is struggling to find an empty barge as Lord Stinker is full and no full barge can be unloaded because Jack is out of action due to the freeze up. Fortunately, he finds a reasonably suitable one, half-empty. At the creek, Ten Cents and Sunshine find the emergency light barge; but Zip and Zug, having overheard the conversation earlier and not wanting the Star Fleet to succeed in any job, use a moored fire barge and jam it across the creek, trapping the Star switchers inside, and sail off to meet up with Zorran. Despite their best effort, Ten Cents and Sunshine cannot move it until Sunshine explains about the night tide (another part of the creek is low tide during the day and high tide during the night) and it leads back to the river. Night falls, and Zebedee, Zak, Big Mac, O.J. and Top Hat are waiting for Vienna. When Warrior arrives, O.J. is concerned as Ten Cents and Sunshine have not arrived yet. So, they all suggest how to make Hercules and Vienna know where they are. Soon, the night tide is high, and Ten Cents and Sunshine hurry off with the light barge. No one has an idea until Warrior suggests to burn the garbage in his half full/half empty barge, which will make a beacon light. Warrior's plan works until the fire burns out, but luckily, Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive with the emergency light barge, and with a bit of accidental help from Warrior, the light barge is turned on. Now, Hercules and Vienna are able to continue on course for the bay under bright guidance. Zorran arrives with the fuel barge and insults Lille into thinking it's for her, but for Vienna. Zip and Zug turn up, and they are very surprised to see Ten Cents and Sunshine there. Zorran asks Zip and Zug what they were trying to explain to him at the fuel depot, so Zip tells Zorran that they blocked the Star switchers with the fire barge, so that the fuel contract still stayed with Zorran. But when Ten Cents explains about the emergency light barge, Zorran realizes why the Star switchers wanted the fuel barge, and scolds Zip and Zug for being so dumb. Quickly, by the tug's orders, the switchers leave to clear away the fire barge before the Fire Chief turns up with Ten Cents teasing them. Soon, Hercules arrives with Vienna and both the Z-Stacks and the Star Tugs set to work to load and unload their barges. Zorran even decides to give his fuel to Lillie Lightship when it turns out the liner has enough fuel to reach the next port. However, due to Zip and Zug's antics, Zorran only receives "half price", much to his embarrassment. In the end, Zip and Zug finds themselves in deep trouble with the Fire Chief and Lillie is happy to have her light on again and she praises Warrior into helping out. The S.S. Vienna continues onwards with her voyage as the tugs bid her, "Goodnight, Vienna!" Characters * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Zorran * Zug * Zip * Fire Tug * Lillie Lightship * S.S. Vienna * Lord Stinker * The Fuel Depot Manager * Zebedee * Zak * Jack * Captain Star * Captain Zero * Little Ditcher * Izzy Gomez Trivia * The song in this episode is sung by Sue Glover of Sunny and Sue fame as S.S. Vienna. * This episode marks the last appearances of all of the characters. * This episode marks the only appearance of the Fuel Depot Manager. * Stock footage from Ghosts and Regatta is used. * The picture book adaption of this episode is retitled Bigg City Freeze. * The Japanese title translates to The Day the Harbour Froze. Goofs * When Ten Cents and Sunshine search for a fuel barge, O.J. constantly changes his position on the river. * The song at the end of the Japanese dub is the original English version. * Because stock footage from Regatta is used, Lillie's light is not covered in ice in a closeup. * When Ten Cents asks, "What's going on?!" steam suddenly appears beside him, indicating a film cut. * In one of the picture book adaptation's pictures, Sunshine's fender is loose. Category:Episodes